


Drifting

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: Chanwoo and Yunhyeong play truth or dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for underage Chanwoo!! There are no sexy times but still.

It's a cold night in April when Chanwoo crosses Yunhyeong's path. So to speak.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
It's a quiet evening, the guys somewhere in town getting fast food while they agreed to stay in and wait. Yunhyeong's starting to regret that decision.  
  
"Chanwoo, we're not doing this again."  
  
The other stares at him with a pout, eyes wide in a puppy dog expression. Yunhyeong feels something in his insides flutter and pushes past him, almost knocking Chanwoo over.  
  
"Please, pretty please? Honestly, I'm not even asking for myself. You're the one who's been acting like a child lately."  
  
He turns around at that, face to face with Chanwoo's sweaty forehead. Yunhyeong gets the urge to swipe off a tiny strand of hair from it and shakes his head to focus. He really has been feeling weird.  
  
"I'm not acting like a child I just.. got a lot on my mind, alright?"  
  
Chanwoo snorts and rolls his eyes, turning just as Yunhyeong's hand lands on his shoulder.  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"A lot on your mind, huh?" Chanwoo stares at his fingernails like there's something interesting going on there and then turns his sly glare at him. "I didn't know you _could_ think. Seems like something a bit out of your league."  
  
Yunhyeong splutters a little, the evil glint in Chanwoo's eyes appearing and then disappearing again. Yunhyeong's stomach churns uncomfortably.  
  
"Fine. Truth or dare."  
  
Chanwoo coos happily, running towards the living room like he's won the battle. Yunhyeong squints his eyes at him, gathers himself with a deep breath and gets ready to win the war instead.

  
  
*

  
"Okay, you'll go first."  
  
Chanwoo's sitting cross legged on the floor as he distances himself on the couch, chin tucked over his knees. It feels safe for a bit.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Until he hears the question that is.  
  
"Have you ever masturbated while we were awake?"  
  
Yunhyeong opens his mouth wide until he shuts it with a loud bop. The question gets his cheeks to burn and Chanwoo to wink at him. He smacks the other over the head before thinking of an answer.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Chanwoo snickers and Yunhyeong heaves out a sigh again.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I just don't believe you."  
  
He does remember touching himself when the lights were out everywhere except for the living room, the glow of the video games on the tv screen reaching him as he reached his orgasm. But that doesn't count, right?  
  
"Whatever. It's the truth. Alright, my turn." He's ready to spin a bottle when he realises there isn't one. He sighs yet again though it doesn't lift the heavy weight from his lungs. It's getting harder to breathe and he doesn't know why. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth? No wait.. Dare..No truth."  
  
Yunhyeong closes his eyes for a second to collect himself. To make himself sit still and not smack him again.  
  
"Have _you_ ever masturbated while we were awake?"  
  
Chanwoo protests that it isn't a fair question but in the end decides to answer anyway. It gets Yunhyeong's already distressed breathing to escalate. He checks his pulse, discreetly that is, and takes in a deep breath when it seems normal.  
  
"Yeah. Like if we don't count the showers, which I thought we didn't, then yeah. A few times."  
  
Yunhyeong stares at him in disbelief and Chanwoo doesn't really look like he's going to explain. Until he does.  
  
"What? I'm a teenager. We have hormones, I mean I know it's hard for you remember _grandpa_ but it's the truth. You can't control it."  
  
And Yunhyeong thinks back to all the weird dreams he's had in all these years, especially to the ones that have been occurring a lot more lately. The ones that involve teenagers in compromising situations. He gulps.  
  
"You're gross."  
  
Chanwoo takes it as a compliment and soldiers on, making the next half an hour almost unbearable. He chooses dare twice and has to lick the pot plant on their window and kiss the picture of Chanwoo's mom on the wall. It isn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
"Hmm..truth."  
  
Chanwoo's lazing on the floor now, completely unaware of the way his fingers keep scratching his tummy and that tummy being exposed to Yunhyeong at a very peculiar angle.  
He squeezes his legs shut and hooks his chin over his knees again, ignoring the weird blush he feels on his skin already.  
  
"Have you.. have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Chanwoo shoots him a glare that doesn't seem mean at all. Yunhyeong holds his breath for the answer, not even knowing why he does it.  
  
"Nope."  
  
His brows shoot up in surprise because..because..Chanwoo is _gorgeous_. Yeah he's young and annoying but he's not _that_ young and _that_ annoying. He's got great features, a great sense of humor that fits perfectly with his and most of all he's just so fucking _gorgeous_. Handsome. Yunhyeong hopes he gets his kiss soon, even though the thought of a noona all over him makes his insides flutter again.  
  
He's quiet for a while, so much so that Chanwoo scoots up and slithers closer to him on the couch, resting his head near his hand. Shaky hand, for whatever reason.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Chanwoo wets his lips and it seems to take an entire century for him to answer.  
  
"Dare."  
  
There's a glint of _something_ in Chanwoo's eyes as he answers and Yunhyeong clutches the pillow behind him.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
  
"Wh-- _What?!?!?"_  
  
Chanwoo moves so he's sitting right in front of him and Yunhyeong feels the panic rise in his gut. Feels it rise in his throat as well and wonders why.  
  
"Kiss. Me. I dare you to."  
  
Chanwoo licks his lips again. Bites them for emphasis and Yunhyeong can't move. He can't.  
  
He feels the furious blush on his cheeks move down to his neck as Chanwoo wiggles closer and pushes his legs open so he's sitting right between them.  
  
"Chanwoo I-I.."  
  
He wants to argue that this is such a bad idea. Chanwoo is younger than him and they're friends and he's.. he's not ready for this kind of responsibility. He doesn't want to be someone's first kiss. Doesn't want this situation to remind him of _that_ dream he had last Friday, the one that keeps haunting him. The one where Chanwoo was sitting just like this except that they were both nak-  
  
"Please. I want it to be you."  
  
Yunhyeong nods then and doesn't think about what _I want it to be you_ really means.Feels his whole body shake as he pulls Chanwoo up with his hands on his cheeks and looks at him. Really _looks_ at him.  
  
He sees a bit of himself in his eyes as their faces hover closer together. As he succumbs to the pull that he's been trying to ignore since day one.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
  
Chanwoo's voice is quiet and heavy with emotion. Yunhyeong thinks it's velvety smooth, wonders when he started to wax poetry about one of his best friends but doesn't really care to stop.  
  
And then their lips are touching. Chanwoo's shaking against him, shivering as Yunhyeong's tongue pokes against his mouth. It's heavy for a moment, too loud and too much. The static in his brain starting to drip away as the _want_ takes over.  
  
Chanwoo pulls him closer by the hem of his t-shirt, fingers awkwardly clutching onto his nape and Yunhyeong finally pushes in. Chanwoo tastes like nothing he's ever had before. Like twix and the coke they tried earlier. Like a cold April night that he'll never forget.  
  
Chanwoo sits his tongue against his, not really knowing what to do. He pulls his chin up a bit, lets his thumb caress the tip of his cheekbone that's just about to start showing, and goes in deep.  
  
Chanwoo lets out a tiny whimper, something that gets lost between their heated bodies. Something that no one has ever heard before. The thought makes heat rush through him, to the tip of his spine and to the tips of his toes, stopping mostly in his groin.  
  
Yunhyeong feels the sweat on his own forehead now, tastes it on Chanwoo's tongue as the other starts to get the grip of it. Starts to get the grip of him.  
  
And suddenly he's sitting on his lap, with his legs spread open and their..their _boners_ are touching. Yunhyeong feels his whole body clench and shiver, follows the goosebumps on Chanwoo's shoulderblades with his fingers.  
  
They pull apart when there's a buzz at the end of the couch. Yunhyeong doesn't dare to look at Chanwoo but does so anyway, the blood rushing back to his cock in a hurry, making his head dizzy.  
  
He looks gorgeous. Completely utterly gorgeous, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. Pupils wide and eyes hooded as he keeps staring at him. At how he's made Yunhyeong fall apart at the seams in only a minute.  
  
He clasps a pillow over himself as he grabs the phone, Chanwoo sitting next to him trying to catch his breath. Yunhyeong has to read the text five times until he can finally focus on it.  
  
"The guys'll be here in a few minutes. I...I'm gonna go change."  
  
Chanwoo looks at him with question marks between his furrowed brows but answers in his eyes as Yunhyeong steps away without glancing back.

  
*

  
They're all off to bed and Yunhyeong's almost forgotten about the..the _thing_ that happened.  
  
That is to say, almost, because Chanwoo keeps staring at him throughout the night with lust pouring out of every pore on his body. Yunhyeong has to look away almost every time, his groin twitching uncomfortably and noticeably strongly.  
  
It isn't until 1 am that he feels cooled down enough to hit the hay, grabbing his pyjamas and making his way to the shower.  
  
When he gets back there's a figure on his bed and Yunhyeong doesn't have to think twice to know who it is.  
  
"Changmin..can we.. can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."  
  
Chanwoo doesn't budge though, just lay there quietly until Yunhyeong decides to sit down. His hair's dripping onto Chanwoo's forehead but the other still doesn't speak.  
  
"Do you.. do you regret it? Is that it?"  
  
Yunhyeong's turning around in a daze, almost falling off the bed from the force of it. From the force of the feeling inside his chest crushing his lungs so painfully he forgets to breathe.  
  
"No! No, no definitely not. I just...Chanwoo I don't.. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to. It was a truth or dare game. I don't want your firsts to be meaningless."  
  
Chanwoo snorts and pulls him down with him. It's dark enough that he can't see his eyes but notices the dimples on his cheeks. Yunhyeong feels his whole body flush, feels as if he's floating. Almost.  
  
"Hyung, I told you that I want it to be you. I want it all to be you. I mean not tonight 'cause trust me I'm tired but.. Yeah. I want it to be you."  
  
Yunhyeong smiles at the darkness and enjoys the weightless feeling that takes over him. Enjoys that he can breathe again.  
  
"I want that too."  
  
He senses a tentative hand next to his. Hopes he isn't wrong as he grabs it and entwines their fingers.  
  
Chanwoo's dimples appear again as he speaks in that hushed velvety tone.  
  
"Can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Yunhyeong smiles at him and leans in to kiss his forehead, to pull him close. It's weird. It's wet and sticky and uncomfortable but it _fits_. It's them.  
  
"Yeah, whenever you want."  
  
He's already drifting into outer space when Chanwoo pulls at his hand and he lands on top of him.  
  
"I'm not that tired yet. Let's make out some more."  
  
And he chuckles and does as commanded, the sound of it turning into a groan when Chanwoo bites into his neck and makes Yunhyeong think of all the firsts they're about to experience together.  
  
He tastes like a cold April night and Yunhyeong thinks it's the only thing he'll ever want to taste again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk?? This happened and I kinda like it so I hope you do too :)


End file.
